Discovery
by MariaLujan
Summary: Phyllis discover a surprise.


One year had passed from that day, the day of her "yes". Rarely in her life she did something voluntarily, without orders from another person, just followed her own heart. Now, she knew it was the best thing she had done, together with what she was doing in that moment: signing her resignation.

She put the pen on the table and greeted Mrs Hughes, the eternal housekeeper in Downton. She went upstairs and said goodbye to Lady Gratham. Cora greeted her with a great smile and with something odd from her: a hug.

When she left Downton, she was free.

It was too early for a chat with Joseph at the school, so she decided go to home to prepare everything: she didn´t want to lose even one day. Tomorrow she would start with her new job as dressmaker. She loved the idea of being all the day at home. She opened the window curtains in front of her sewing machine, ordered the box of coloured thread and counted the pins and needles. She smiled, and felt something strange inside. A couple of days ago, she felt the same, like she had swallowed a butterfly.

She checked the watch, it´s was too late yet. She decided to visit to Anna. Since she was married, Anna was a kind of best friend despite the age difference between them. She took tufts of unruly hair that fell from her hairstyle, and put another pins, meanwhile started to walk in the street. The hotel managed by the Bates was away from her home, but she liked walk. Again, she felt the strange sensation in her stomach, but took a deep breath and the sensation vanished.

When she arrived, she found Anna watering some flowers of the windows.

"Hi!" Anna greeted with a great smile "You...?"

"Yes, it´s done." She answered with the same smile.

Anna squealed and hugged her.

"You deserve it. As you deserve the tea we will take for celebrate"

Anna cleaned her hands in her apron and entered in the hotel, followed by Phyllis.

"John, she did it" She said pointing Phyllis. John stopped to chat with a customer and looked to the women.

"Really? Congratulations! In a minute I´ll go with you."

Phyllis smiled and followed Anna to the kitchen. Anna invited her to sit at the table.

"I think I´ll be your first customer" She said while she warming the water "I need a new dress, the next mouth John will travel to Liverpool. I never been there and I want something new"

"Of course! Will Johnny travel too?"

"For nothing in the world I´ll leave him. Now that you mention him, it´s time to wake up. I´ll back in a jiffy"

Anna disappeared in the stairs and Phyllis looked pleased the kitchen: it was lit and everything had the sweet touch of Anna, both in the flowers and in the ties, and in the order of cookware where everything shone. She loved to think that her kitchen would be like this very soon because she would have more time in her house.

"Here is Aunt Phyllis" Anna said returning with her son in her arms.

"Oh poor boy, are you sleepy yet?"

The child nodded and extended his hand to Phyllis. She took him gently and sat him on her lap. Anna looked at her and something shined in her eyes but said nothing. She began to heat the milk for Johnny and pour the water in the cups. She heard how Phyllis chatting with Johnny in his child words. She sat in front of them with the bottle of milk.

"Can I...?" Phyllis said, pointing the bottle.

"Do you want to give him the milk?" Of course! Johnny, your aunt will give you the milk, be a good boy"

Phyllis held the bottle and Johnny drank with hunger. Suddenly, Anna knew everything.

"Phyllis, are you feel good?"

"What?"

"Are you feel good?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Sure?"

"Anna what´s wrong?"

"Do you feel...strange?"

"Strange? I don´t understand"

"Have you been vomiting?"

"Anna, are you a doctor or what?"

"Just answer me." She laughed. "Yes or not?"

"Mmm...no."

"Dizziness? Fatigue? A strange feeling?"

"I think...dizziness just once. I was tired every time I though in the remaining days to leave Downton. But I don´t know what you mean with a strange feeling...Wait. Yes. A few days ago I felt something strange, and today twice. It´s like when you are nervous, with a knot in your stomach"

"Oh Phyllis, I think...God, sorry for being so direct but I think you´re pregnant"

"What? You´re mad"

"No" She laughed.

"It´s impossible. I´m old."

"I don't see what it´s the problem with that"

"You know, Anna. It´s impossible."

"I´m sorry to ask this, but...when was your last cycle?"

"Anna don´t be cheeky, why you ask these things?"

"Because those things are the basic things! Phyllis, tell me the truth...don´t you like the idea?"

Phyllis looked at Johnny and the boy laughed. He stroked his hair.

"Of course I like it, but it´s something that neither I thought because I told you, I´m old."

"You don´t answer me yet"

"Three months. But you know, it´s because..."

"Yes, because you´re old" Anna mocked and Phyllis laughed. "You´re pregnant, Phyllis"

She looked at Anna and knew that the girl was right. Slowly, she put her hand on her belly and she knew it.


End file.
